


I don't give a...

by EGlovers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bars, Bars and Pubs, M/M, Steve is so done, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EGlovers/pseuds/EGlovers
Summary: Since Steve was defrosted, no one was really interested in him, the only one who existed was the Captain America.So he didn't think the others cared about what Steve Rogers do.





	I don't give a...

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time i write something in English, so tell me if i have any typo. 
> 
> I really wanted to write about this subject and so here is it.

People seemed to think that Steve Rogers just was Captain America, not a person, just the golden American icon, and honestly, he was fine with that in the beginning, because he was the image of America, but people began to forget that there was a person under the shield and the suit, and then, he was just the Cap, there was not any space for Steve Rogers, and he began to think, ‘well, if Steve Rogers doesn’t exist anymore, fuck them’ and he started to go early in the evening to bars, and go back to his floor in the avengers tower late at the morning.  
Of course, the others became aware of this new behavior and what better than an intervention with all the avengers included, and with that accorded, all of them reunited in Steve’s living in the morning, but he wasn´t there yet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Drink, drink, drink!” The people cheered Steve to drink his weight in alcohol, and he wasn´t the one to tell no, so here he was, in his third barrel flooded with the cheapest beer they could find in the bar. “Look motherfuckers!” Now he screamed before he crushed the barrel with his bare hands. That just made the people get louder. “Captain?” The screams in the bar ceased when the Avengers entered in, Steve just rolled his eyeballs and turned to face them. “What do you need? Is the world in danger or what?” Steve said while a boy in his left passed him a… wait, is that weed?

“We want to talk to you about something?” Tony said hesitant, this was something he did not expected and it was a bit difficult to believe, even if it was happening in front of them. “Sure, talk.” He answered drinking a shot of vodka to the disbelief of the people in front of him. “In private.” Now Bruce said. “Ok,” Steve said pausing a little. “hey Demian, save three more for me and don’t let the fucker of Johnny to touch them.” ”Sure Stevie, don’t fuck it.” Steve just laughed and showed his middle finger in his direction. “I love you too bitch.” That was the only thing the other said before Steve pushed the door open and leaved the bar with the avengers behind him.

“So, what you wanted to talk about?” He asked once they were all in the street out of the bar. “You need to stop, is not good that you spent all the night in bars.” The Black Widow was the first speaking. “Hey, I go to strip clubs too.” There was a snort and all looked to Hawkeye, who just raised his hands and Natasha sighed. “That does not make it better Captain; you need to take better care of yourself.” Bruce continued like if Clint does not existed. “DOCTOR BANNER IS RIGHT CAPTAIN; YOU HAVE TO BE RESPONSIBLE BECAUSE YOU ARE THE LEADER OF THE TEAM.” Thor was the one this time and Steve wanted to laugh. “Come on, is like I will have an ethylic coma.” He joked, of course, it wasn’t going to happen, and he wasn’t even capable to get drunk. “Well, he has a point.” Clint pointed out receiving the look of all his teammates. “Shut up Barton, he cannot get any illness, but that doesn´t mean you can do something like this anymore.” Tony said looking at Steve, who couldn’t contain himself of rolling his eyeballs. “Why, because I am the fucking Captain America?” He spited with venom in his voice looking at the group, whom were stunned and only managed to nod. “Alright, then fuck Captain America and fuck you too, I quit.” He said walking again to the bar not even bothering to avoid them.

“What just happened?” Tony asked a few seconds after Steve walked to the bar. “I think we lost the Captain America dude” Answered Clint who looked just as stunned as the rest of the team. “Fury is gonna be so pissed.”


End file.
